hearts on fire
by dvmncrybby
Summary: DARLING IN THE FRANXX SUPER SMUT SET SEVERAL YEARS after the ending. AU where Hiro and Zero Two made it back. may or may not be the worst thing written on this site? I am shameful of this but if you enjoyed it thank you


Zero Two wasn't one for subtlety when it came to flirting with Hiro, but when a dirty secret is discovered: it is taken care of.

"dummyhead..." Zero Two was thinking out loud, face beet red as she rummaged through Hiro's hamper looking for a particular article of clothing...

Hiro and her have been living together for over a year now, enjoying married life; the future eradicated of VIRM, all the busywork completed.

When Zero Two had woke up to the scent of her dearly beloved, her heart raced. Face pressed onto his shirt, her long legs were entangled between his own.

"Ah~~ "she was addicted from day one, always eager to spend her waking moments with him anytime.

Zero Two moaned at the thought of being lewd with her husband. Their love began from their earliest days on earth; both containing the strength in their hearts to fight for their future.For sure she was his forever; and he was hers.

She began to kiss his neck with an intensity unknown to mankind, wishing to taste more, Zero Two bared her canines and created multiple hickey's on her sweetheart. Her cheeks turned into a bright red hue in realization of what had just taken place.

Hiro's communicator began ringing, but the sharp groan that accompanied it made her jump

"A-ugh, honey... quit being so horny..." Hiro had woken up and opened his eyes fiercely to the blushing cherry right in front of him. Tracing the love marks all around his chest and neck with his index finger. The man with a crow's nest for hair answered the call.

"Really? On a Saturday morning?"

Hiro shot a mean look at Zero Two, the latter looking proud of their canvas. She replied with a cheeky smile. So cute.. . he thought

"Oh Okay! I'll be there right away!"

As soon as Hiro hung up he pounced on Zero Two.

"My turn!"

Zero Two's heart couldn't take the absolute cuteness irradiating from him, she could just melt. He nuzzled his horns with hers planting a butterfly kiss; inadvertently teasing her core.

She needed his lips on hers. He belonged to only her. Just hers... no one else. She was proud to be his first kiss, and his first everything.

In a swift motion Hiro removed his presence over her. All warmth of his touch disappearing over her.

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to cut this short, Zero Two! I have to help Goro with a project." He dashed towards the bathroom and aptly got dressed and dashed out the door, Ignoring the small puppy in heat that eyed him from every corner; but not before rushing back and planting cute kisses on her lips and cheeks.

This was irritating. One of the only breaks in the week and darling wasn't going to spend it with her!?

darlingmustsnugglewithmedarlingmustsnugglewithmeandmaTE

these days proved to be even busier than before, being separated from each other for long periods and returning home exhausted had taken a toll on their happiness.

During the days where Zero Two was left by her lonesome, she had taken the opportunity to bond closer to her darling. By stealing his clothes and wearing them while he was gone. Ahh, the wonders of pheromones and unconditional love.

"A-ha!" Zero Two had found his used boxers. Almost instinctually, she smothered her face with the article. Her mind was melting from the lewdness, enough to dampen her own underwear. He truly owned her heart and body.

By the end of this week, Darling will be left alone to be all mine...

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to release her pent up sexual energy. Already wearing panties and a t-shirt, Zero Two glided her hands to the waistband of her panties; throwing it off of her person.

If darling can't be here, I can just be darling myself!...

With a determined look on her face, she replaced her clothes with Hiro's and quickly scampered back into their bedroom to lay on his side. It was too erotic!~ laying on their bed and pleasuring herself, immense guilt washed over her for leaving out her sweet darling. Face pressed into his pillow with her rear lifted high into the air, rubbing herself through his boxers eagerly. Graphic fantasies of the utmost deviant nature flooded her mind. She was blushing in embarrassment for if Hiro were to ever know this secret she would die from humiliation.

In all honesty, being humiliated by her Darling didn't sound too bad.

"Ah, so that's why you opted to do laundry." Hiro said in a sultry tone, leaning on the doorframe.

One would almost assume Zero Two were a cat in a past life by how fast she hid under the covers.

darlingshomedarlingshomeimAperVertImaPervertDarlingIsAngryAngrydarlingpleasedonthurtMetoomuch...

In a swift motion, Hiro quickly tossed aside the bed sheet to reveal a bashful Zero Two. A sight only seen once when they had their first time in the Squad House two years prior. She perked her head up, blushing profusely. Since the beginning of this interaction, her horns had grew a few inches; glowing red in arousal. So did his.

"Work got off early h o n e y..."

noooooo~ THISISNTSUPPOSEDTOHAPPENdarlingwillpunishmenow...

"H-hIRO! don't be so rough, daRLii~" Zero Two had no choice in the matter, holding her wrists above her head delighted a moan filled the room as their horns clashed together. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the physical attention after being left hanging for days on end. Zero Two couldn't believe that her sweet and kind husband had the capacity to dominate her senses completely in such a... animalistic manner. Reaching to pull over his shirt from her burning body, Hiro savored the image of a vulnerable Zero Two. His mouth visibly watering from the sight of her rosy pink nipples.

"P-pervert.." the sharp teethed girl stated. It was unusual, her bullying and teasing had reached the peak of deviancy. She stole his u n d e r p a n t s. This was a war, and Hiro sought to see it through til the end.

"Hah! I wouldn't be speaking so highly of myself if I was caught sniffing your panties!" His adorable darling lips attacked her sensitive flesh, holding her hands above her head. She was drooling, being broken by his strength.

Her body was quivering. His body thrusting her clothed heat. The friction proved to be too much for Zero Two; her whimpers and cries of protest was music to Hiro's ears. Only thin cloth was separating their warmth from one another.

"S-stop teasing me-AH" Hiro laid her soft, smooth booty a hard smack. Her body quivered from the roughness of the impact.

my d-darling isbreaking me~~

"Not until you've learned your lesson,!~" He said with a snarky tone, continuing to increase the friction his hard length was producing over Zero Two's soiled flower.

"My darling is being so mean~~"

her fang biting her lower lip; arms attempting to struggle out of his grasp, eager to return the harsh treatment her loved one was giving her.

"Don't steal my clothes for fap fuel then!"

"I can't help it! your scent helps me sleep..." Zero Two turns her head away shyly, rubbing her thighs together.

Hiro realizing what the blushing tomato in front of him just confessed, he plants his lips on her.

He lifted himself off of her heated body, releasing his tight hold over her wrists.Hiro was taking note of the image of his boxers being soaked by Zero Two's own perverted juices.

"...Pervert." Hiro would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy teasing the ever loving crap out of Zero Two. It was a much different scenario compared to how the couple would interact in their normal day to day life.

I'm going to go crazy... my body is making me do things... "D-darling let me touch myself..."

"No."

So cruel...

Instead of her own, his hands palmed the heat of her core. Zero Two's hips rose to meet the stimulation.

"Know your place, honey..." Hiro glided his tongue over her hard nipple. Gently sucking turned into gentle biting using his sharp canines. He was fully engaged in giving both of her breasts his treatment.

Her heart was going to be burst out of chest.

His weight shifted, lifting her from the bed to place himself right behind her body. Her back resting on his chest and his back on the bed.

Hiro pushed aside her panties for easy access to her aching clitoris. Hiro pulled her throbbing lips apart, her arousal overflowing and covering his hand. Zero Two was melting into his body.

"im going to die~!! im such a pervert I should be ashamed but I'm only getting wetter!" Zero Two's face resembled an animal in heat. It was darling mating season.

Bucking towards Hiro's hands, He

forcefully grounded her overstimulated hips to the bed. "I've been working hard honey, but it seems like all you've been doing is becoming a masturbation addict... your lips are so swollen and your clitoris is throbbing..."

Zero Two quickly broke out of his hold in a fury and quickly mounted him. Panting as she said "No more t-teasing! I've been waiting for this Darling..." She ripped the pants off of his legs and shredded his underwear. Quickly placing his length under her dripping warmth she grinded his tip on her folds and clit almost passing out from the sensation. "Zero Two..!" Hiro took her lips and embraced her.

"I love you"


End file.
